S & M
by TheBlueHairedAuthor
Summary: Stiles twin sister, Katrina Stilinski, shes a fairy though only from the moms side. their mom was a demi-god. Their mom got mixed with a fairy when she was only 10 when she got caught up in the life of mystical. The mystical world, is clashing with the Supernatural world. So its up to leaders in the supernatural fight to help stop the brainwash of the Mystical world.
"Claudia Stilinski, you are hereby cast out of Olympus, for causing mayhem amongst the Mystical world," and with those shuddered words I was cast out by my own father, Poseidon. The only girl he ever had, but I was a hidden secret to the earthly fairy tales. I gained my way into Olympus by doing good deeds and becoming a Hero, but I gave that heroic tale to my brother, Percy. Once you get accepted into Olympus you stop ageing, and the curse saying demi-gods illness is revoked, it's the life everyone wants. Mine was ripped away from me by a monster who framed me. The sad thing is how I was killed before I could see my children grow up. Stiles and Katrina, be careful there are forces that are never to be upset.

"Stiles, your mother died only because she was going crazy, we couldn't help her,"

"No dad they could have always helped her *Starts ugly crying* always could have helped her," Stiles walks away from his father and runs into his sisters room, Katrina was studying the autopsy of their mothers body for 7 years after her death and it still didn't add up to her or Stiles.

"Stiles why are you in my room*Turns around in her bright pink and orange spinning chair-Which in a way smells like her room, frilly and clean with a light scent of vanilla bean, always with the bright colors - Stiles why are you crying what happened who said something to you."

With a rush to her Stiles ran at full lacrosse speed and tackled her, his tears staining her white shirt.

" I don't know I just really miss her, she was all we had, she had happiness and joy in her eyes, she actually cared, she was the most different person I had ever met," All Katrina could do was sympathize with Stiles but she was back in town for good this time, no more living with her aunt, Katrina is back in Beacon Hills for good.

" AWW C'mon Stray-Katrina's nick name for Stiles- don't go getting me emotional, I'm the baby sister yakno- Gaahhhh I couldn't hold it back I started crying alligator tears in his hair, I practically drowned him.

"Look at you too," me and Stray look back to see his best friend and my old rival, that I love like a brother. I run up and knock Scott McCall, the true alpha in town over, and practically choke him for fun. "Hey don't go killing him Kat, he just got here." "Chill out Betty buzz kill, I was just showing him* tightening my grip with every word* a little bit of love it's been four years since I've been back." " Yeah I've missed you too Katrina* Scott was being petty and of course practically breaking my arms in the process, by bending them back and giving me and Indian burn in the process*even if you still think you can fight an alpha" " Hey stray your ugly ass can help but your just standing there * Screaming TIME* WATCHING ME GET AN INDIAN BURN AND OMG SCOTT IM SORRY I WONT TRY IT UNTIL TOMORROW," "AWW good little Kitty Kat * Scott picks me up and throws into my Halloween candy paradise of a canopy bed, he sat on the end of the bed talking to Styles*

All I could think about the entire time was how I was going to be the new kid tomorrow, I have to be a cheerleader again, have to be the captain again, have to win Homecoming queen, and lastly Prom queen. Can't be a senior nobody.

"Hey sis why the fuck are you in the corner of your bed looking like Darth Vader,"

All I could do was laugh at Styles, Scott could always bring the best out of him, cheer him up when he's broken. That's why I love Scott, he's my brother from another mother, but he had another thing coming from letting me go. I picked up my full fluffy body pillow and knocked Scott clean off the bed, Scott picked up a bottle of water and with the devils grin in his eyes he threw it on me, and Styles wants to be captain save a hoe for Scott, he pushes me on the floor and holds me down while Scott snatched my pillow and hits me with it.

Yeah there is no winning with these two idiots.


End file.
